SpideyKitty
by arianne namikaze
Summary: Deadpool insistió, insistió e insistió y un SpideyKitty consiguió. One-shot Spideypool. Yaoi, BL.


**SpideyKitty**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de SPIDER-MAN y DEADPOOL no son míos, pertenecen a Stan Lee, Marvel, Fox, Sony, Disney y otro montón de gente.  
 **Advertencias** : Este en un one-shot, drabble (?), **YAOI, BL, H/H** , **PWP** ¡ ** _Si no te gusta, no lo leas_**! Mi segundo **Spideypool** y mi segunda incursión al universo de los cómics, dibujos animados y películas de Marvel. ¡ ** _Ten cuidado_**! Posible narrativa extraña (?) Intento de comedia (?) Además, creo que tiene tanto **OcC** que puede que a alguien le de algo o.O Están advertidos xD  
 **Aclaraciones** : Secuela cortita de _Paraíso,_ no es necesario leerla, pues esto es un **_PWP_** xD pero vayan a leerla ;D  
[Voz 1 o blanca]  
{Voz 2 o amarilla}  
 _Pensamientos de Wade  
[{Los tres hablan juntos}]_  
No tengo beta, por lo tanto todos los errores ortográficos, de coherencia y cohesión son míos, me disculpo por esta parte -\\\\\\-  
Por si a alguien le queda la duda es un fic **Spideypool** , **WadeWilson/PeterParker** , Superhéroe AU o cualquier de los multiversos que se encaje en esta historia (si existe, avísenme ;D).  
 **Resumen** : One-shot, Drabble (?) Spideypool. Yaoi, BL. PWP. Deadpool insistió, insistió e insistió y un SpideyKitty consiguió.

* * *

 **SpideyKitty**

\- No, Wade. - se niega Peter. - No voy a usar eso.

\- Pero, Petey, por favor… - implora de rodillas el mercenario, abrazándose a la cintura del arácnido. - Seré el hombre más feliz del multiverso si lo haces. - lloriquea, poniendo los ojos de perro apaleado que sabe que derriten a su Baby boy.

\- Ahhhh… - gritó Peter con frustración, apartando la mirada de los ojos azules de su pareja. - Bien, solo una vez. - accede, Wade llevaba con lo mismo al menos un mes y Peter ya estaba cansado de su insistencia. El héroe se desenreda de los brazos del mercenario y coge el disfraz de la cama. - Nada de fotos, o te castro. - lo amenaza. - Ahora, fuera. - lo expulsa de la habitación.

[¿Lo conseguimos?]

{¡Lo conseguimos!}

 _¡SpideyKitty existirá en este universo!_

[{Wheeeeeee}]

 _Ahora a esperar pacientemente._

[Conociendo a Petey, tardará un rato]

{Estará en negación}

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De verdad accedí a esto, se pregunta Peter analizando el disfraz entre sus manos, no era ni de cerca todo lo escandaloso que esperaba, pero aun así, no estaba seguro de hacerlo.

La fantasía de Hello Kitty era de un material ligero, que parecía ser cómodo, unas calcetas de red blancas con dibujos de moños, que le llegaban hasta medio muslo, unos guantes también blancos, que terminaba en unas pequeñas garras de peluche, una blusa rosa de mangas cortas, junto a un overol rojo corto, extremadamente corto, se dio cuenta al ponérselo, no llegaba a cubrir la parte baja de sus nalgas y eliminaban la opción de usar calzoncillos, Peter creía que era por la forma del traje, corta por detrás y algo más larga por delante, lo suficiente para cubrir su miembro y una horquilla en forma de moñito rosa para el cabello, además del lápiz de ojos para dibujarse los bigotes en el rostro.

Dios, esto es más ceñido que mi uniforme de Spiderman, piensa Peter al ver su reflejo en el único espejo de toda la casa de Wade, la tela se le pegaba como una segunda piel y marcaba cada línea de su casi desnudo cuerpo. Con cuidado, se dibujó tres líneas negras en cada mejilla y tomo un mechón de su cabello para prender el moñito rosa.

\- Baby boy. - lo llama Wade a través de la puerta cerrada.

\- ¡Aún no estoy listo! - grita Peter, brincando por el susto.

\- Puedo esperar, Petepay. - habla con dulzura. - Pero me olvide de los zapatos, están en el armario, la caja blanca con letras rosas. Te espero en la sala. - canturrea Wade.

Peter estaba tan nervioso que se olvido de los zapatos, él pensaba salir con sus pantuflas de Ironman.

El arácnido fue hasta el armario y lo abrió, sin sorprenderse por la zona catastrófica que era ese lugar, se agacho a por la caja, estaba seguro que se le veía todo, y le saco la tapa, dentro estaban unos zapatos rojos de tacón de aguja, de esos que usa su tía Pepper y él está seguro que pueden seducir y ser un arma letal al mismo tiempo.

Peter se sienta en el borde de la cama con ellos en las manos, está seguro de que los tacones miden al menos 12 cm y que probablemente, se pegara la cara contra el suelo cuando camine con ellos. Se los pone dudoso y se levanta, dando unos pasos vacilantes.

Se mira al espejo por última vez, camina hasta la puerta y respira profundo para darse valor, gira la perilla y sale de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

{¿Escucharon eso?}

[¡Es el sonido de unos tacones contra el suelo de madera!]

 _[{¡Oh, Santísima Chimichanga! Petey está usando los super tacones rojos}]_

[¿Se imaginan lo estilizadas que se verán las piernas de Petepay con esos zapatos?]

{¿Y con las calcetas blancas?}

 _Se verán increíbles enredadas en mi cintura._

[Podemos morir felices luego de esto]

\- Wade… - llama Peter con vacilación, entrando al salón, donde Wade se encontraba sentado, sin la máscara y sin camisa.

\- Ahhh… - masculla Wade con la boca abierta.

[¡Esto es mejor de lo que imaginamos!]

{¡Santa Chimichanga que estás en el cielo!}

 _Un sueño hecho realidad… Creo que voy a morir..._

\- ¡Wade! - habla Peter, abrazándose a sí mismo por la vergüenza, pues el mercenario no hacía nada más que mirarlo.

\- Pue-puedes girar un poco, Baby boy. - al fin habla Wade, aun con la boca abierta.

\- Hmm… - murmura Peter disgustado, pero cumple el deseo de su pareja, y gira lentamente.

{¡Oh Dios mio! ¡Oh Dios mio! ¡Oh Dios mio!}

[¡Estoy tan feliz de haber vivido hasta este día!]

{Es la talla correcta. ¡Lo sabía! Miren como se ve el culo de Petey! ¡Quiero morderlo!}

[¡El conjunto es de muerte! Quiero comerme a Petepay]

\- ¿Wade? - pregunta Peter, acercándose al anti-héroe, pues el mercenario se estaba poniendo azul y se apretaba el pecho con la mano.

[¡Idiota! ¡Te está hablando! ¡Haz algo! ¡Quiero ir junto a Petey!]

{¡Santa Chimichanga! ¡Está teniendo un ataque al corazón!}

[¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ahora?! ¡Era una broma cuando dije que podíamos morir en paz! Además, ¡¿Como puede tener un infarto si la polla la tenemos bien dura?!

{¡Debe ser por eso! ¡Toda nuestra sangre fue al sur y no hay suficiente en el norte!}

[¡No puedes morir ahora, desgraciado! ¡Aún no follamos con SpideyKitty!]

{¡Demasiado tarde!}

[¡Mierda! Esta no la olvidare, Wilson]

Wade W. Wilson acaba de morir por insuficiencia sanguínea.

\- ¡Wade! ¡Wade! - grita Peter, subiéndose al regazo del mercenario. - ¡Jesús! - chilla al no sentir los latidos de Wade. - ¡Acabo de matar a Wade! - habla incrédulo.

El pobre Peter no sabía si reír o llorar.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Pueeeees, aquí estamos de nuevo xD

Esto fue culpa de LarousseLucy, ni pensaba continuar esto, pero así es la vida…

Si alguien esperaba un pornshot, no reclamen, que en advertencias no mencione lemmon xD

Muchas gracias por la lectura…

Un abrazo de oso :D

Déjenme un review ;3


End file.
